


Out of Body

by Whitewolfgirl77



Series: My Dreams [5]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Dreams, Dreams vs. Reality, Dreamsharing, Out of Body Experiences, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 14:24:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15414945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitewolfgirl77/pseuds/Whitewolfgirl77
Summary: In my dream I was paralysed and overcome by a comforting warmth. It felt like someone was watching over me but I was completely alone. I am conscious but unable to awake. What has happened to me?





	Out of Body

In my dream I felt blinding heat over my face. I tried to open my eyes but they stayed shut. I tried to force myself to move but I was paralyzed. For some reason this didn’t frighten me. It was almost like I expected this to happen.

Suddenly I felt detached from everything around me. I still was paralyzed but now it felt like I was floating. The heat on my face diminished, remaining only a warm glow on my right cheek. 

I thought I heard someone speaking but I couldn’t understand them. The words were softer than a whisper and unlike anything I had ever heard. It sounded like no language I knew. The closest I could come to describing the sound would be like wind dancing through trees, but even that was not entirely right. All I knew was that the sound was peaceful and whatever was making the sound meant no harm to me.

I remained in that paralyzed, nearly death like state. I was barely breathing, my heart hardly beating. I assumed I would remain in that state for eternity and there was nothing I could do to change it, not that I would want to.


End file.
